Virtual networking enables virtual computer systems, also known as virtual machines, to be networked together. Virtual computer systems can connect to each other and to the physical network using virtual Ethernet ports and virtual Ethernet switches. The open virtualization format (OVF) is a standard for packaging and distributing virtual appliances or software to be run in virtual machines.